


Fire and Glitter on The Dance Floor

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Sherlock will dance if it is with his boyfriend and their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Glitter on The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks! Song prompt is "Burn" by Ellie Goulding.
> 
> (I will got back and add to it one day if I need to.)

Sherlock stood still as him and John were in the crowd of people, who were dancing all around them. John looked over at Sherlock. They were at some kind of “crazy” dance event. It was like a rave but there was all kinds of genres of music playing.

“Come on, Sherlock! Dance a little bit. It will make you feel better.” John said.

“I really do not dance, John. Especially around other people.” Sherlock said back.

“But you have danced around me before a few times.” John said.

“You are not “other people”, John.” Sherlock told him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over. John was looking up at him. He was wearing some makeup, bright clothes with some neon light/glow stick jewelry placed on various parts around his body. Sherlock was not wearing any makeup and dark clothing but both men had glow stick/glow int eh dark jewelry and covered in glitter. Sherlock really did not mind the glitter but it was in his hair. It was the vial's fault, though. The top of the stupid thing came apart and what was left in the vial went into in Sherlock's hair.

“Sherlock, you do not have to be a good dancer to have fun. To be honest, you are one hell of an amazing dancer! Unlike me.” John told him.

“John, you know that is not true. You are just as amazing but you need to not let other people get you down.” Sherlock told him.

“The same can be said for you and I really want you to dance with me, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock sighed. John was right. He needed to stop let others get him down and just more of who he is.

“Alright, I will dance with you but one condition. ...It has to be to with that song I like but I can not remember the title.” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“I will go make the request right now.” John said and then walked over to the DJ booth. A minute later, John returned, smiling.

“Come with me.” John said, holding out his hand.

“Wait...right now?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John replied. Sherlock gulped and took John's hand. Both mean walked over to a less crowded area of the dance floor.

“You ready?” John said, getting in position. Sherlock got in to position and took a breath.

“I am ready.” Sherlock said. After the DJ made the request announcement, the song began to play. John put his hands around Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock put his arms around John's waist.

“Only concentrate on me. Do not worry about the people around us.” John said. Sherlock looked in to John's eyes as their foreheads touched. Usually, Sherlock is not in to pop music but there was one song that reminded him of John and himself and it was first song they danced to together as a couple when they first started dating. Sherlock was totally zoned in by only John and the song blasting in the room. John started singing along to the song to himself and Sherlock. John thinks he had a terrible voice but John sounded like an angel in Sherlock's ears.

“ _When the light started out they don’t know what they heard, Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world, we'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_!”

When the chorus came on, Sherlock chimed in and both of them started singing it together for several seconds. They were having the time of their life and Sherlock forgot how nervous he was. As the middle part of the song was ending..Sherlock gently moved one of his hands down John's waist and without hesitating, he grabbed one of John's ass cheeks. John jumped a bit and then looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John and grinned.

“You little shit.” John said, trying to hold back his giggle.

“Worth it.” Sherlock said. John suddenly burst in to a giggle fit and Sherlock did, too. Then they went back to dancing until the song was finished. They stood there holding each other.

“Sherlock, you can let go if you want to. Song ended.” John said.

“How about another one?” Sherlock said,

“Another dance?” John asked.

“If you will dance with me, yes. Still not ready to dance without holding you close to me.” Sherlock replied. John kissed Sherlock and then smiled after he stopped. Sherlock blushed a deep red across his cheeks.

“I would be delighted.” John said, holding on a little more to Sherlock. Another fast beat song came up and both them moved their hips and shoulders to the beat. Glitter was flying every where around them. Sherlock suddenly let go and John twirled around a couple of times and then took him back in to his arms. After this song was done, Sherlock and John stopped and then went to go sit down, holding hands. John took a few deep breaths and then looked over at Sherlock.

“Did you enjoy that?” John asked. Sherlock looked over at him and smiled.

“I did. ..Only because I was dancing with you.” Sherlock replied.

“Awe. Same here, Sherlock.” John said.

“Also, I guess you can say that we really got the fire. Fire fire, fire!” Sherlock said, singing the last part of it just like in the song.

“Hey, Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes?” Sherlock replied.

“How come you like that song a lot? You usually are not in to pop songs.” John asked.

“It is simply actually. Because it reminds me of us and the first time we danced together when we started being in this relationship.” Sherlock said and then took a sip of his drink. Sherlock looked back at John, who was smiling.

“Really?” John said.

“Yes, it is true, sweetheart.” Sherlock said. John got up, walked over, stood in front of his boyfriend and hugged him. Sherlock's put his arms around him and hugged him back.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock said. That surprised John. Not that Sherlock loved him but they were at a public venue and Sherlock Holmes just told someone, let alone his “out and proud” boyfriend, Dr. John Watson that he loves him.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said, hugging him tighter. After about half a minute of hugging, they let go and Sherlock off of the stool.

“You want to head home now?” John asked.

“Do you? I mean, we can stay a but more if you want.” Sherlock said.

“Nah. I am ready to go. Do you want to stay a bit longer?” John asked.

“We can go. Plus...I got to wash all this glitter out of my hair. I do not mind body glitter but the stupid cap of the vial came loose and now it looks like I have glitter for dandruff.” Sherlock said, grabbing his coat.

“But it is fabulous dandruff!” John said, then did a sassy finger snap. Sherlock moved his head away from John as he began to giggle.

“Oh you! You really know how to make laugh.” Sherlock said, as he was trying to stop giggling. John giggled, too and then several seconds later, both boys were now calm and Sherlock leaned over and kissed the side of John's head.

“And that is one of the reasons I love that about you.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too.” John said back. After Sherlock got on his coat, Sherlock held John's hand, they walked out of the venue building and headed home. Still covered in glitter but feeling like that the night of their lives.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
